Moving Foward
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: The foster system is corrupted, the reason why most foster kids need therapy is because the government keeps putting them into screwed up situations. Callie knows this better than anyone but now she's not a child of the state, now she's Callie Adams Foster but being adopted doesn't mean Callie can move forward in her life. No Braille. After Season Finalie (season 3)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. A little note is that this is not a Braille story, this will also be occurring right Callie tells her moms about idyllwild

"What the hell do you mean that it's true?" Stef shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter just told them that she slept with Brandon, her son.

"I...I slept with Brandon in idle Idyllwild" Callie said softly. She was trying to hold in her tears but her eyes betrayed her.

"Why the hell would you do that? Did you not want to et adopted?" Stef shouted. Lena would normally calm her wife down but she too was disappointed and mad at Callie.

"I didn't think that I would get adopted" Callie replied. Stef sighed angrily.

"Why would you think that?" Stef asked with anger still evident in her voice.

Callie began to tell Stef and Lena about everything that happened in Girls United. She told them about how Carmen threatened to tell the CPS.

"Wait so you guys were dating? Even after the bloody restraining order?" Stef asked. Callie softly nodded her head.

"And Rita, she knew about this and didn't inform us?" Lena asked firmly with anger.

"Don't get mad at her...she just wanted me to have a family" Callie said quickly, she looked back down at her hands. She wiped her tears away and stared at her empty hands. Stef and Lena looked at each other.

"Do you still like him?" Lena asked. She was scared of the answer.

"No, I don't like Brandon like that" Callie said truthfully

"Then why do it? Why create all this drama" Stef yelled. Callie flinched at the sharp tone.

"Brandon was the first person that I could emotionally open up to. I think we both mistaken that as love but now I know it wasn't" Callie said.

Stef and Lena gave each other a knowing look that only they would understand.

"Callie, you can go to class now" Lena said. Callie left the room and bolted to the bathroom.

"How could we not see it?" Stef asked. She sat down where Callie was previously sitting. Lena came over to sit next to her.

"Because they're teenagers?" Lena said in a joking manner.

"When did we become those type of parents?" Stef asked

"What type of parents?" Lena replied with confusion.

"Parents that go no idea what's going on in their children's life" Stef replied. Stef leaned her head on her wife's shoulders.

"This is a fun way of getting to know what's going on in our children's life right?" Lena joked, Stef chuckled sadly.

"I can't wait to hear what Brandon has to say" Stef said sarcastically.

Callie washed her face, she made sure her eyes weren't red from crying. She looked at her self in the mirror and looked disgusted with her self.

"They're probably not going to want you 't be the first time you screwed up a family" Callie said softly to herself while washing her hands. Callie quickly put on a hit of make up to make her look as normal as possible.

She quickly walked out of the girls bathroom but she number into someone causing them to drop their stuff.

"I'm so sorry" Callie said. She immediately helped the person pick up their stuff.

"Thanks. You wouldn't be Callie by any chance?" The guy asked Callie.

"Yeh, do I know you?" Callie asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm Nick. I'm dating Mariana your sister" Nick said.

"Oh, yeh. I've seen you around the house. Sorry I didn't recognise you" Callie said. She noticed that Nick looked like he hadn't had any sleep. There were purple bags under his eyes and his hair was floppy. The guys looked like he was on drugs.

"Have you seen Mariana? I'm supposed to be meeting her" Nick said while putting the books into his bags.

"No. Shouldn't she be in class?" Callie asked, she had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Yeh but we have some stuff to talk about. Anyways I should get going. Cya around" Nick said. Callie noticed that he grabbed a black yet shiny looking object out of his bag and he put it into his pocket.

Nick was walking towards the gym. He gripped the metal in his pocket tightly.

"Mariana" Nick called out.

"Nick" Mariana said. She was standing alone with her phone in the hand.

"What the hell Mariana? I thought you like me?" Nick shouted angrily while pointing to his chest. The object was still in his pocket

"I do Nick. I do like you but...I love Mat" Mariana said firmly but despite the honesty in her voice. She then realise how horrible Nick looked at the moment. He looked as if he got drunk all night and don't go to sleep for a whole month.

"Love? You don't know what the hell love is. You should be in love with me. Your bloody boyfriend. What the hell was I then? Just a back up?" Nick shouted.

"No, Mat and I broke up when I met you. And I do like you Nick, just not in the way that you want me to" Mariana said

Nick stared to laugh. Mariana felt scared. She shouldn't feel this way about her boyfriend. She shouldn't be scared of him.

"Nick, are you feeling okay? You look sick" Mariana said, she tried to mask the fear in her voice.

"Am I feeling okay? Are you kidding me? I just found out my girl friend doesn't love me. And she also kissed another man while we were dating" Nick said. He began laughing again and Mariana too a step back from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave" Nick said with no emotions.

Principal's Office

"You should no better than that Brandon" Stef shouted at her son.

"I'm sorry. It just happened. But why does it matter? I don't like her anymore" Brandon said firmly.

"Why does it matter? It matters because she's your goddamn sister now" Stef shouted.

"I know, I get that we screwed up" Brandon began saying but was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

"We'll talk about your punishment along with Callie's later" Lena said firmly. Brandon grunted and crossed his arm.

"Hello?" Stef asked angrily into the phone.

"Where the hell are you Stef? I've been texting you for the past hour" Mike shouted.

"I'm dealing with a situation at then norm the. So make it quick Mike" Stef said losing her patience.

"Get the school into lockdown" Mike said.

"What?" Stef asked in confusion

"I said GET THE SCHOOL INTO LOCKDOWN. A kid has a gun" Mike shouted.

Stef instantly looked at her wife.

"Code Blue" Stef told Lena. Lena looked at Stef with a brief of confusion but then suddenly realised what she was going on about.

The alarms began going off around the school. Lena spoke into the mic of the lockdown.

"Who's the kid mic?" Stef asked

"Some kid named Nick" Mike said

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick? As in Mariana's boyfriend?" Stef shouted. Lena gasped in fear for her children.

"Mum. What's going on?" Brandon asked with fear seeping thought his voice.

"Stef don't do anything stupid. Follow protocol. Get Brandon and Lena out of the school. The police is already out side" Mike said, he didn't want them to get hurt. He knew that the moment Stef realises that one of her child is in danger, she will do anything to get them back to safety. this wasn't a bad thing, but Mike knew that Stef would act irrationally.

"How about the others? Jesus, Jude, Callie and Mariana are still inside" Stef shouted

"We know but we need to follow the commanders orders. And your no use to them when your locked inside a room" Mike said. Stef silently agreed and hanged up the phone.

"Let's go" Stef said. She grabbed her sons and wife's arm and quick to pulled them to where the noise of the siren was coming from. Which, luckily for them, was right out side Lena's office.

Nick instantly let go of Mariana's arm when the alarms went off. Mariana quickly ran of the gym. She didn't know where she was running to hit she just kept running until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room.

Mariana instantly punched the person in the face.

"What the hell Mariana?" Jesus yelled touching his face where Mariana just punched.

"Omg Jesus" Mariana said with relief. She hugged her brother and began crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jesus asked. All the anger he was feeling left and was replaced with worry and anger for the person that made his twin cry.

"It's Nick. Something is seriously wrong with him" Mariana said

"Did he hurt you?" Jesus shouted angrily.

Mariana shook his head. "No but I think he has a gun". Jesus was about to say something but they heard footsteps and Jesus quickly his behind a table and pulled Mariana with him.

Callie followed Nick, making sure that Mariana was getting herself into any danger but as she was following Nick, she heard footsteps from behind her and quickly turned around.

"What're you doing out of class?" A young teen who's probably around Callie's age asked. The teenager wore a plain black shirt with a tight leather jacket, his hair was spike up. Callie had to admit, the guy was attractive but he sounded like a complete asshole.

"I could ask the same of you" Callie replied defensively. The teenager smiled at the harsh tone that Callie spoke.

"Care to tell me your name?"

"Why would I tell you my name?" Callie's asked.

"My names Scott Hunter. Now you should feel obligated to tell me your name" Scott said with a smile thinking that he won this little bicker.

"Luckily for me, I couldn't care less about feeling obligated" Callie said, she didnt know what to think of this guy, he seemed like an asshole who was full of themself.

"I should get going. See you around mystery girl" Scott said

"Skipping school on your first day?" Callie asked

"How'd you know it's my first day?" Scott asked with curiosity.

"A wild guess" Callie said

"I like you. Don't get your self into trouble" Scott said before leaving the school premises. Callie smiled at Scott but before Callie could think about what just happened. The school alarm went off. She heard Lena's voice.

"Please remain calm. This is code blue. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill" Lena spoke in to the mic. Callie could tell that Lena was scared but the shakiness of her voice.

Callie knew what code blue was. It meant that some their was an immediate threat which could vary from a knife threat to a bomb threat. She knew this because she has been to schools where this type of situations happened at least once a week.

Callie almost immediately towards Jude's classroom. She was going to go up to Jude when she saw him walking in a line but she remember Mariana. She saw that Jude's class was being escorted out by the police, so she ran back to wear she last remembered Mariana being.

"Mariana. Come out. I just want to talk" Nick shouted. He opened the door to a classroom. He could hear talking from it earlier. Nick turned the lights on and saw Jesus and Mariana hiding.

"Hey man. Haven't seen you since the party" Nick stated. Jesus stood up with Mariana, he put Mariana protectively behind him.

"What the hell man? You make my sister cry and you expect us to be buddies?" Jesus asked. His voice was seething with hatred.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Mariana I'm so sorry if I made you cry" Nick said, his voice didn't sound apologetic at all. He took a step forward towards Mariana but Jesus instantly punched Nick in the face. Nick fell to the ground and Jesus's grip on Mariana tightened as they ran out of the class room into the hallways.

Nick touched his face and smiled. He grabbed the gun out of his pocket.

Jesus and Mariana ran, they tried to open the other classrooms but they were all closed due to the lockdown. He then heard the police sirens over alarm but it was in the direction of Nick, he couldn't risk Mariana getting hurt.

Jesus suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs in the music room. He opened it up.  
Jesus was shocked that the music room door was open considering that they were in lock down. The twins went into the music room and hid. They suddenly heard someone move.

"Callie?" Mariana asked softly.

"Thank god you're okay" Callie said hugging her sister and then hugged Jesus.

"What're you doing here?" Mariana asked

"I came looking for you, but i saw Nick coming so I hid in here"

"This is all my fault" Mariana cried.

"What? How can any of this be your fault?" Callie asked

"Nick saw Mat and I kissed and I guess he got really mad" Mariana said

"It's not your fault. I don't think his going on a rampage over a kiss" Jesus

"Well he can't really hurt us can he? It's not like he has access to a bomb " Callie stated sarcastically

"Nick has a gun, I remember him telling me that his father owns a gun for protection" Jesus stated .

"Well, a gun is better than a bomb a guess" Callie whispered to herself. The music room windows began shutting down.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked in distraught as she saw the Windows closing one by one.

"The school is going into lockdown" Callie stated. She remembered how the drills went.

Callie went to the door to make sure it was locked but the door slammed open and the person pushed Callie into the ground. Nick walked into the room and shut the door, he heard the door automatically lock and smiled.

Callie stood up and walked towards Jesus and Mariana.

"Good thing we're in lock down right? Now you guys can't run away" Nick said happily in the most sadistic voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took a step closer towards Mariana but Jesus stood protectively in front of her.

"Come on man. You know I'll never hurt your sister" Nick's voice didn't sound convincing at all.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Jesus couldn't understand why the hell Nick would do something like this.

"I just want to talk. I...I just want to talk to my best friend and my girl friend" Nick said softly. Callie practically felt invisible at this point but it was necessarily a bad thing.

"Well you got us trapped in a room. So go ahead and talk" Jesus said in a low yet threatening time if voice.

"I saw you Mariana. Kissing that little bitch named Mat" Nick shouted while pointing the gun at her.

"It wasn't like that" Mariana tried to reason.

"DON'T! I know what I saw. I'm not stupid" Nick shouted angrily. Callie could tell something else was wrong with Nick. She's seen it before but she couldn't tell what was exactly was wrong with him.

"It's was a goodbye kiss" Mariana said while crying. She not only felt scared but she felt guilt. She was the reason why Nick was like this.

"Who the hell kisses someone good bye?" Nick shouted, his harsh voice made Mariana flinch.

"I'm sorry" Mariana cried

Nick stared at Mariana with hatred but then he began laughing like a madman.

"Yeh? Well I'm sorry too. Trust me. This is going to hurt me a hell lot more than its going to hurt you" Nick said. He took a step closer towards Mariana and Jesus while holding his gun firmly in his hands.

He was going to pull the trigger but Callie stood in front if Jesus and Mariana. She grabbed the gun out of Nick's hands and twisted his wrist.

"Ahhh. You crazy bitch" Nick screamed in pain.

"Not the first time I've been called that" Callie sighed softly under her breath. She let go of Nick's wrist and stepped away with the gun, now in her possession.

Nick looked at Callie with hatred and pure anger. "I'm going to kill you"

"I'd like to see you try" Callie said sarcastically, she was hiding her fear with sarcasm. She was trying her best to stay calm. Nick stood up and was going to lunge for her but Callie pointed the gun at him. He looked at her with shock and then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jesus asked. He was feeling more confident now that Callie had the gun.

"You won't pull the trigger on me" Nick laughed, he believed that Callie was too innocent but he was wrong. Callie would do anything to protect those whom she loves.

Callie pointed the gun at Nick's head.

"When you spent 7 years in foster care you tend to build a mental wall which blocks out emotions such as guilt" Callie said in a taunting voice, this only made Nick angrier.

"Then pull the trigger" Nick shouted at Callie. Callie looked at Nick with shock. She didn't expect him to want her to pull the trigger. Callie's hands were shaking, she couldn't tell whether it was out of fear or anger.

Callie felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. She turned around and looked at Mariana.

"Don't do it Callie" Mariana pleaded. She didn't want her sister to have a guilty conscious because of her. Mariana felt horrible and sick to her stomach that all of this was happening because of her.

Callie sighed softly, she wanted to pull the trigger so badly, this feeling scared her but she pointed the gun away from Nick's head. Callie thought that Nick would be look happy or relieved that she didn't pull the trigger, but he looked angry.

"Pull the trigger Callie. If you don't, I will kill you and your whole bloody family" Callie looked at Nick with disgust. He reminded her of all the foster family that she had previously been. Callie hated how Nick had just threatened her family but at the same time She couldn't understand why Nick wanted her to kill him so badly. Callie softly shook her head.

Nick stood up, he looked like he was ready to kill someone. He lunged at Callie trying to get the gun. Jesus wanted to help Callie but she shot him a look saying to keep his distance and keep Mariana safe.

Nick had a hard grip on Callie's wrist which would most likely leave a bruise on her wrist. All of a suddenly, a gun shot went off and everyone fell silent.

"That was a gun shot" a police officer shouted. Stef instantly bolted into the school. Lena was calling out her wife's name but nothing could stop Stef from protecting her children.

Stef along with other members of the SWAT team ran into the school and opened every room to check for the source of the gunshot. Most of the classroom consisted of students.

Stef was beginning to panic now. She couldn't find her babies anywhere. With every second passing, she began to lose hope.

They came across the music room. They could hear yelling and shouting from the room. Stef automatically kicked the door when she recognised that one of the voices belonged to Mariana.

"Put down the gun! NOW!" Stef shouted before she even entered the room. Nick was on the ground unconscious, his face was swollen and beaten. Jesus was hugging his sisters.

Stef automatically ran to her babies and hugged them as if her life depended on it. They all hugged Stef back.

"Are you guys hurt?" Stef asked after hugging her children. She couldn't see any gun shot wounds.

"No, a bit bruised but nothing more" Jesus said. His knuckles were bruised from punching Nick's face.

"Come on let's you guys home" Stef said, when they got outside the whole foster clan came running outside. They all hugged each other. Callie was with Jude, Mariana with Jesus and Brandon, Stef and Lena.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You guys aren't hurt right?" Lena was checking her kids for any wounds or injuries. She saw a bruise on Callie's wrist and Jesus's knuckles were bloodied and bruised.

"It's nothing" Jesus felt bad that his mama was so worried.

"Come on, let's all go home" Stef said.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody went into the living room. They all sat down on the seat.

"Today was scary. Scary for all of us" Stef said firmly. She looked around the room and saw that Callie was avoiding eye contact.

"What will happen to Nick?" Jesus asked

"Nick will be arrested and he will have a trial" Stef stated.

"A trial? He almost killed us! Shouldn't he immediately go to jail?" Jesus stood up from where he was standing. He was pissed that his best friend almost killed his sisters.

"I know it's wrong but it's the law" Stef hated how the justice system worked but it was the law and she couldn't do anything about it.

"SCREW THE FRICKEN LAW!" Jesus shouted. "If they don't have the evidence, can they let him off the hook?"

"Jesus, he will be charged for bringing a gun to the school" Stef said calmly.

"So what? Is there a chance that he will get out of jail?" Jesus shouted, he already knew the answer but he wanted confirmation.

"Look we don't know yet" Stef said calmly. Jesus through his hands up in the air.

"This is bloody bull shit" Jesus shouted before going upstairs into his room.

"Jesus" Stef knew that Jesus had every reason to be mad. Lena stroked Stef's arm.

"Let him process this" Lena said softly. Stef nodded her head.

"Today was a scary event. I don't want any one of you's to hold these emotions inside. If you need to talk to someone then your mom and I are always here" Lena said softly in her gentle voice. She knew that her kids would likely hold their feeling in.

The kids nodded their heads and went upstairs, Brandon and Callie remained downstairs.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Brandon asked his moms. He wanted to get this conversation over and done with.

"I don't think now is the best time to talk about it" Stef said firmly.

"Then when? Look can we just get this over and done with?" Brandon asked, he was clearly annoyed.

"Honestly Brandon, we don't know what to do" Lena said softly.

"Punish us, ground us, do whatever you want" Brandon shouted.

"We won't ground you or punish you" Lena said softly, Stef gave her a look.

"Is this over?" Stef asked pointing to the two teenagers.

"Yes, 100%. I'm with Courtney now and I love her" Brandon confessed honestly.

"And I'm with AJ" Callie added in softly. Stef and Lena looked at each other.

"Okay, we won't punish you. We're going to trust, that this is over" Stef said firmly. She didn't want to have anymore drama with Brandon and Callie. Both teens nodded their heads.

"Okay Brandon go upstairs" Stef said, Brandon went upstairs leaving Callie alone with the moms. Lena went upstairs to talk to the twins.

"How are you doing honey?" Stef asked Callie, she sat down next to Callie and gently grabbed Callie's bruised wrist and put it gently onto her lap.

"I'm fine" Callie answered back, Stef knew that Callie was lying, Callie was alike her in so many ways.

"Honey, you don't have to bottle up these emotions, it's okay to talk about it" Stef said softly. Callie rested her head on Stef's shoulder.

"The whole situation isn't all that new to me, this type of things used to happen weekly at my old schools" Callie said softly. "But this time it was different"

"How was it different honey?" Stef's heart melted, her daughter has gone through this type of thing before and she wasn't their to protect her.

"This time...Mariana and Jesus were their with me. Normally it would just be me and Jude. I would get Jude out of the school before anything happened" Callie stated. Tears were running down Callie's face, despite her efforts to hold it in.

"But this time, Mariana, Jesus and I were all trapped in a room. Nick was so close to shooting Mariana and Jesus. I guess...this time was different because Nick almost killed my siblings in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it" Callie cried. Stef hugged Callie tightly, she rocked the teenager back and forth.

"Honey, you protected them. Everybody is alive and well because of you" Stef stated softly. She was so proud of Callie.

Lena walked up the stairs to see Brandon and Jude in Brandon's room.

"Hey guys, how're you dealing with all of this?" Lena asked softly, she walked over to Brandon and Jude, she sat in between the two.

"I guess, a little scared" Jude said softly

"Yeh, the whole thing...I never thought that Nick would do this" Brandon stated

"Sometimes people do things that would surprise you, for better or for worse" Lena understood where Brandon was coming from. She still couldn't wrap her head around this situation.

"This happened often in my old school" Jude stated. "I wasn't as scared before because Callie was always with me. I always knew that Callie would protect me" Jude said softly.

"When the SWAT team came into our classroom, and they were leading us out. I saw Callie, she was making sure I was safe" Jude stated happily. He felt reassured that Callie was still looking out for him.

Lena smiled, Callie was still looking out for her little brother.

"I'm going to go check up on Jesus and Mariana, are you guys going to be okay?" Lena asked.

"We will be. I'm more concerned about the rest though" Brandon stated. The rest of the kids were literally standing in front of the face of danger.

Lena went into Jesus and Jude's room to find Jesu and Mariana comforting each other.

"May I come in?" Lena asked. The twins looked at their mama and nodded their heads. She sat in between the two.

"How are my babies holding up?" Lena asked. Mariana and Jesus looked at each other.

"Great" Jesus stated sarcastically. He hated feeling scared so he covered it up using sarcasm and anger.

"Hey, I know you were scared, Jesus. You don't have to hide it" Lena stated softly.

"He was going to shoot us" Mariana said softly, she laid down on Lena's lap. Lena stroked her hair with on hand and put the other arm around Jesus to pull him closer to her.

"He was going to pull the trigger on us" Jesus whispered softly.

"Mom, is it my fault that Nick was unstable?" Mariana asked softly. She was crying and Lena could feel the tears on her laps.

"Of course not honey, don't ever blame this on yourself" Lena stated firmly.

"Yeh, it was Nick's fault. Nick is the only one to blame" Jesus comforted his sister.

"But what happened if Nick pulled the trigger? You would've gotten shot" Mariana cried

"But the thing is I didn't. Callie saved us. If it wasn't for her, then yeh, we'd probably be shot , but we weren't. We have to keep that in mind" Jesus said. Mariana nodded her head.

Mariana stood up and hugged Jesus and Lena before heading downstairs.

Lena looked over to Jesus and saw a distant look in Jesus's eyes.

"What wrong?" Lena asked softly.

"I'm couldn't protect them" Jesus stated softly.

"Jesus, everyone is alive and breathing because of you and your siblings" Lena stated, she didn't know the whole story.

"No, I froze. When Nick took out the gun, I just froze" Jesus cried into Lena's shoulders.

"The gun shot went off and i tackled him, I wouldn't stop punching him because I wanted him to suffer" Jesus confessed. He wanted to hurt the ba stated for what he's done. Nick threatened his sisters, his family. That was enough for Jesus to want to kill him.

"Does it make me a bad person?" Jesus asked softly.

"Of course not honey. You did what you had to do to protect your family. You're a good person. You always will be" Lena said. She too had tears running down her face.

Downstairs Mariana and Callie were sitting on the couch next to each other. They were watching a movie with Brandon and Jude. Stef brought out the mattress because she thought it was a good idea to have the whole family downstairs for the night.

Jesus joined them not long after his talk with Lena.

Lena went into the kitchen to talk to Stef.

"How'd it go?" Stef asked.

"Well, they all opened up to me. Which I'm Happy about. I think we should call a therapist for Jesus and Mariana. Jesus and Mariana are feeling guilty about the whole situation" Lena stated softly. She was physically and emotionally hurting because her babies were hurting.

"Callie too, she's blaming herself too" Stef said softly.

"Callie opened up?" Lena asked sounding surprised. Lena knew that Stef and Callie had a close relationship.

Stef nodded her head. "She didn't really talk about her own feelings, it was more of how she was scared for her sibling" Stef said.

"Okay, we need a therapist as soon as possible" Lena stated.

"Yep, also I think we should all stick down stairs for the night" Stef said, she wanted to be as close as possible to her family.

"I was thinking the same thing" Lena said. Lena gave Stef a kiss, then left to watch the movie with the family.


End file.
